


I’m Not That Innocent

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There’s a Halloween party coming up. Eva’s convinced Isak to do a matching costume with her, because no one else will.It’s Britney, bitch.





	I’m Not That Innocent

Eva pulls the costumes out of the bags in her closet and sets them down on the bed. She puts her hands on her hips, “You’re still in?”

Isak looked down and sighed, “I have nothing else to wears so...” he shrugged. “Can’t really back out now.”

Eva beamed, “Good!” she pulled one of the bags forward, “Mine is just simple as fuck so it’ll take me no time at all. It might suck to get on, but yours I have to work around.”

Isak rolled his eyes, “Wow, thanks.”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” she laughed. “Getting my clothes to fit on you?” she folded her arms and shook her head, “I went shopping instead, unless you can fit.” She looks down at her bags. “Okay, since you agreed to do this whole Britney Spears matching thing, I did splurge a bit on your part of the costume…”

Isak’s eyes widened when she pulled his outfit out. “That?”

Eva held up heels in one hand and a skirt in another. She took one look at his face and started laughing, “It’s not that bad!”

“Eva! I’m not wearing that!”

“When I told you what we were wearing, what did you expect?” she set the clothing down. “Have you never seen the video?”

Isak sighed, “Of course, but I didn’t think you’d do _that_.” he gestured with a hand towards the bag. “Like full blown skirt and all.”

“I was not going make you the,” she scrunched up her nose, “masculine version.” She put quotes in the air around the words.

Isak sat down on the bed, “Hit me.” he lifted his hands and let them fall down beside himself. He didn’t want to argue with Eva and the faster they got this over with the quicker the night could be over with.

Eva clapped excitedly and dumped the bag out onto her bed. “Okay, we’ll start out with the easy shit. The top half.” She grabbed the white button up and grey cardigan. “This, luckily, doesn’t have to be from the women’s section.”

Isak sighed, taking off his own shirt. Eva hands him the clothes and as he puts it on she immediately jumps into action. She makes him stand up to properly make it look good. Folding the shirt’s sleeves over the cardigan’s and tying the white shirt into a bow at the front.

“I feel so exposed right now,” Isak laughed.

Eva stood back and blew a bubble with her gum, making it pop as she smiled at her work. “Thank you for working out because,” she stepped forward. “You got some boobs going for you right here.” she squeezed his pecks and he smacked her hands.

“Eva, what the fuck!”

She laughed, “You look really good like this. Damn, I’m kinda jealous of you now.” 

He smirked, “Kinda?”

“Just kinda,” she eyed him up and down. “You could just show up like this. Honestly, it’ll work.”

Isak fiddled with the ends of the tied shirt, “I might as well.”

“But, that’s not matching with me, mister!” Eva pointed a finger and fished out the lower half of the outfit as Isak took a seat next to the pile. She looked over at him and laughed again, “I’m dead serious. You look _hot_.”

Isak narrowed his eyes, “What are you playing at?”

A smirk crept onto her lips, “Nothing,” before Isak could argue she tossed him two black long socks and he raised an eyebrow. “I couldn’t find knee high, so you’re going in extra seductive.” Isak hit her with the sock and she laughed, “Try it on at least.”

“Eva, I’m not wearing any sort of socks that aren’t the ones I have on right now.” he lifted the black socks up, “Especially thigh-highs, what the fuck.”

“Okay, I get that, but if you go in just the skirt that’s drawing way more attention.”

Isak frowned and tossed off his own socks. He slipped out of his pants, leaving just his boxers, “I hate you so much.”

Eva stood back and watched, “You agreed to it.”

“I know, I know.” Isak huffed. He slipped the first black sock over his right leg and then the left. They stopped on his lower thighs tightly. You could see a bit of his thigh pool out from the tightness of the fabric. He looked down with a frown then back up at Eva. Her eyes were wide and she bit onto her finger. “What?”

She beamed, “Isak,” she stepped forward. “can I say something? Don’t get mad.”

He rolled his eyes, “That’s unlikely, but sure.”

“You are fucking _thick_!”

“Jesus, how many comments are you gonna make about my body?!”

“They’re all compliments! Like, you’re ridiculously hot!”

Isak leaned forward, elbows on his knees, hands on his face, and groaned again. “Eva!” he yelled into his hands.

Eva laughed and came over, patting him on the back, “Don’t worry, it’s fine.”

After eyeing him down for a bit, Eva hands him the plain black mini skirt. Isak groans at the sight of it, but grabs it anyway.

He slides it on over his boxers, and Eva frowns, “You can’t wear your boxers with that, honey.”

“What do you mean? This is all I brought…” Isak raises an eyebrow at her.

Eva holds a finger up, telling him to wait. She rushes to her bag, throwing things left and right. “Aha! Here you are!”

Eva pulls out a very skimpy pair of black, lacy panties, and holds them up to Isak’s view.

Isak’s eyes widen, “Eva, you’re kidding. I can’t wear that!”

“You have to! They’re the only ones I have, and your boxers will be too long for the skirt,” Eva pouts, begging Isak.

“Won’t they be tight?” Isak takes them from Eva, eyeing them in concern.

“Nope! They’ll slide on like a dream,” She smiles at Isak happily.

Isak caves, “Fine, just… turn around, or something.”

He takes off his boxers, throwing them somewhere by his other clothes. Isak slowly drags the panties up past his thighs and is surprised when he fully puts them on. It fit quite snugly, and he was actually comfortable

“Eva, how did you know my size? These actually aren't that bad?” Isak questions, signaling her that it’s okay to turn around.

She squeals in delight, “Yes! They’re so cute on you! They really compliment your pasty white skin.”

Isak rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, “I’m serious, how did you know my size?”

“I’m observant, my friend,” Eva smirks at him.

She throws the skirt at him, and Isak puts it on over the black fabric. He didn’t mind this costume so much now. He smooths out the skirt’s fabric, and reaches down for his Adidas, before Eva stops him.

“You are _not_ wearing those grimy things. You need to complete the outfit!” Eva scolds him, and holds up a pair of 3-inch stiletto heels.

Isak sighs, “I’m already 5’11”, Eva. I don’t need to be taller than my own boyfriend.”

“I’ll tell everyone at the party that you like wearing panties,” Eva threatens, in a deadpan voice.

Isak bites back at her, “You wouldn’t _dare_.”

“Heels, or you’ll find out,” Eva shoves the stilettos in his face.

He grumbles and takes them from her. Again, he admires Eva’s ability to measure size by just looking. “How do you even get heels in my size?”

Eva shrugs, and waits for Isak to put them on. He makes an attempt to stand up, but fails immediately.

“This’ll take some getting used to, huh?” Isak grunts as he clambers around her room.

Eva holds his hand until he gets a steady walk on his own. After a good two minutes, he was owning heels.

Isak sits back down onto her bed, “Heels aren’t too bad.”

“Give it a few hours, you’ll be taking that back,” Eva winks at him. “Now, for my outfit!”

Eva pulls out a bright red catsuit, and shiny leather boots. She was definitely looking to make a statement at the party.

She puts it on, and Isak laughs, “Damn, Eva! Never knew you could be so bold in your outfits! It actually suits you.”

Eva shushes him, and looks at herself in the mirror, “You’re just saying that! It does suit me, though.”

She adjusts the strap on one of her boots, and poses in her tall mirror. “It’s not bad, right?”

“No, it’s a lovely costume, really,” Isak gives her a thumbs-up and a lackluster smile. 

Eva grins at Isak through the mirror, “I am such a genius.”

\-----

Under the impression they were arriving at a good time, Isak and Eva make their way into the very loud house. People crowded every corner, and the familiar smell of cheap beer surrounded them.

They walk in, attempting to find a friendly face in the midst of all the people. 

“Eva, oh my goodness! You are looking amazing!” Eskild seems to appear out of nowhere, and hugs Eva. He's dressed head to toe as a genie, jewlery covering his fingers. He gasps, loud enough for both of them to hear, “Isak, just when I thought you couldn’t get any gayer! You look fantastic, where’s that boyfriend of yours when you need him?”

Isak, unknowingly, wraps his arms around his exposed stomach, “I had to match with Eva, no choice.”

Eva rolls her eyes, “I didn’t force you!”

“Well, you’ll make a mess of Even, that’s for sure.” Eskild rubs Isak’s shoulder, smiling widely.

Isak shrugs it off, and scans the room, looking for his boyfriend, and what his costume was. He sees William. It just looks like he dressed up as some emo kid, but when he turned, Isak could see two red dots on his neck. Creative.

Eskild makes a disgusted look, “With a nose like that, you’d think William would’ve been the Wicked Witch of the West, huh?”

Isak tries to stifle his laugh, but loses it the second he looks at William’s giant nose. It suddenly clicked with Eva, and she collapses onto Eskild, cackling, “Eskild, oh my god!”

Eskild laughs, “What? It’s perfect, is it not?” Before he could say anything else, a new song came on.

Eva gasped, “Who made the playlist?”

“Me, of course.” He smirked, oozing with pride.

Isak groaned once he recognized it. It felt as if Eskild was in on it, and planned this with Eva. The song that came on, unsurprisingly, was a Britney Spears song. He narrowed his eyes at Eva once she began to dance along to the beat.

Eskild stepped forward and she smiled even wider. She grabbed his hands and places them on her shoulders, swaying both of them along. Isak just watched and as he tried to walk away, Eva grabbed his wrist.

“You’re not leaving this perfect moment!”

“Eva. I’m not dancing.” Isak tried to walk but Eva kept her grip.

She smirked deviously, “Fine.” Isak raised an eyebrow. She twisted around so she was pressed against Eskild - who was in his own world at this point. “But you’re staying with me.”

Isak titled his head back and groaned, “Why?”

She laughed, “Because!” she held onto Eskild’s hand and rested her head against it and swayed along with him. “Trust me.” she said with a wink.

Isak rolls his eyes and leans against the wall again, arms folded. Eva and Eskild continue to dance along, holding hands and giggling. Isak smiles and Eskild comes back over to the wall. 

He fans his hand dramatically in front of his face, “You’re too hot for me, Eva.”

Eva slaps him on the shoulder playfully, “Excuse me? You’re the king of sexy.” she laughed.

“Oh, please,” he waved a hand and Eva gasped again.

“Wanna see something that probably isn’t gonna work in this outfit?” Eskild looked at Isak and they both raised an eyebrow. They looked at her and she stood back a bit. She held her hands up and smiled, “I’m hoping this goes as planned.”

Then suddenly she dropped to the floor quickly and shot back up slowly. Eskild’s mouth was agape and Isak blinked. 

“Yes!” Eskild cheered. “You just slut dropped in a tight as fuck catsuit. I’m so proud.” he stepped forward and high-fived her.

Eva narrowed her eyes with a smirk, “Isak?”

“I’m already wearing this I’m _not_ doing that of all things.”

Eskild scoffed, “C’mon we all already know you drop to your knees just as fast.” Eva barked a laugh and Isak’s eyes widened. Eskild grinned and raised his eyebrows. Isak shook his head and folded his arms.

Eva started dancing again along with Eskild, the two ignoring him yet again.

Isak rolled his eyes and continued to scan the room. With his luck, Isak manages to lock eyes with his very own boyfriend. Even’s eyes are wide as he stares at him. He’s leaning against the wall while Chris and Mikael talk wildly about something beside him. Isak shifts under his gaze and raises an eyebrow.

Even looks Isak up and down and bites his lip, raising an eyebrow back. Isak notices the horns first. The standard Halloween store kind. Even somehow manages to make the cheapest of things look amazing. He’s wearing pitch black slacks, very well-fitted. Isak’s eyes trail down his neck, and he notices the slightly unbuttoned, dark red dress shirt he was wearing. Isak feels a stir in the pit of his stomach, and bites his lip.

Chris, who is obviously dressed as Hugh Hefner donned in his suede red robe, grabs Even by the wrist, urging him to the follow the rest of his friends. Before breaking their hard gaze, Even pushes off the wall, smirking at Isak, and walks with Chris.

Isak blinks, shifting back to reality, “Where’s Linn?” Isak asked, raising his voice over the music. Trying to hide how flustered he must look.

Eskild shrugged, “Probably with the girls.” he smiled, “She’s matching with moi.”

Eva tilted her head, “Really?”

“Yes, hold on.” he pulled his phone out from his pockets and started tapping away. “I want you to see her. I said being Jeannie would be _perfect_.”

Almost immediately, Linn comes over and folds her arms. Sana is right behind her dressed as a ladybug. Cute wings and everything adding to her already adorable self. She raises an eyebrow at Isak and he points to Eva. Sana nods with a smile.

Linn’s hair is tied up and bangs were given at the front. She sighed, “What did you need?” she smiled at Isak and Eva, then turned her attention back to Eskild.

Eskild jumped to her side and put his arm over her shoulders, “See!” he gestured up and down with his hand to their matching outfits.

“That’s all you wanted to do?” she rolls her eyes with a smile, “You could’ve just taken a picture before the party.”

“Pft, where’s the fun in that?”

Linn slips out from under him and pats his hand, “I’m going back now.” she waves to the group. Sana gives Isak and Eva a hug and follows Linn through the crowd, back to wherever they were before.

Isak excuses himself, “I’m gonna go find the boys.” he gestured over his shoulder with his thumb.

Eskild put his arm around Eva now, “Now that we can’t keep an eye out you, you better be careful.” he pointed a finger.

Isak rolled his eyes, “Sure thing.” Eva smiled and blew him a kiss. He blew one back and moved through the crowd as fast as possible.

The boys were all sitting at a table in the corner of the room. Isak let out a relieved sigh once he sat down.

“Whoa, holy shit.” Jonas laughed. He had a fake beard drawn on and for it being done himself, it didn’t look half bad. His costume over the top and just looking at it made Isak sweat.

Isak pinched the bridge of his nose, “I know.”

Magnus yelled out a laugh, “What are you wearing?”

“I should say the same to you.” Isak waves a hand at Magnus and the rest laugh.

Magnus was wearing a blank white shirt, regular jeans, and a magnet with a bunch of cat heads on the ends. He obviously didn’t catch the memo on it being a literal “pussy magnet.”

“Well, I saw this this in some Halloween store in Grønland, and I thought it’d work with Vilde’s costume! She’s a cat, if you couldn’t guess,” Magnus says confidently.

Mahdi leans next to Isak and whispers in his ear, “Magnus has no idea what his costume mean.”

Isak laughed, “Really? It’s obvious, dude.”

Mahdi shook his head, “You know how he’s a big cat person?” Isak nods. Mahdi smirks and backs away, not needing to explain it more.

Jonas takes a swig from his beer, "What are you wearing that for anyway?" he nods to Isak.

Isak leans down to slip off the heels, “Eva made me put this shit on, and it’s killing me.”

“Did she force the whole costume?”

Isak put his heels down on the ground next to himself, “Some of it, not all though.”

Magnus’ eyebrows raise, “Would it be weird-”

“Don’t say anything.” Mahdi says, not letting him say another word. Magnus raised his hands into the air and let them fall against the table, an exasperated look on his face.

“Why don’t you just let me talk!”

“Because you’ll say some offensive shit!” Jonas laughs.

“No, I won’t!” Magnus defended.

Isak rolled his eyes, “Alright, alright.” He leaned back and smirked. “What do you have to say?”

“I was gonna say,” he glares at Mahdi. “That is it weird for me to think you look hot.” Jonas and Mahdi laughed behind their groans.

“I’ll take whatever I can get.” Isak sighs. He realizes how he’s the only one without a drink and frowns, “I’m gonna go grab something to drink.” the boys continue talking as he gets up.

Isak navigates his way into the bottle ridden kitchen, and peruses the fridge for beer.

“So,” Even purred and Isak jumped, hitting his head on one of the shelves in the fridge. He bit back a laugh, “What’s all this about?” he gestured to Isak’s costume.

Isak frowned, rubbing his head, and closed the door with his foot. “Eva wanted someone to twin with her. I didn’t have any costume ideas so,” he shrugged. “Took up the offer.”

Even smiled and leaned against the counter, watching him, “We could’ve twined.”

Isak laughed, “With what?” he dug in one of the drawers for a bottle opener. 

“You could’ve been an angel.”

“You’re such a thinker.” Isak joked and he let out a satisfied sound when he found the bottle opener.

“So Eva didn’t force you at all?”

Isak laughed, “Everyone keeps asking me that. But, yes, in a way.” he looked up from the bottle and rolled his eyes. “Okay, no, she didn’t.”

“What I thought.” Even hummed and pushed off, placing his hands on Isak’s hips. He looks down, “An excellent choice in my opinion.”

“Oh, really?” Isak asked, finally getting the cap off, not bothering to looking over his shoulder.

“Mhm,” he rolled his lips in as he pulled Isak close to him. “Really good choice.” Even planted a wet kiss on the side of Isak’s neck.

Isak smiled, “Wasn’t for you, you know.”

“Whatever you wanna believe, baby.” Even said against his neck and dipped down more.

Isak tilted his head back and rested it against Even’s shoulder. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he murmured.

Even huffed out a laugh but didn't answer. His hands trailed from Isak’s hips back till he was cupping his ass. Isak bit his lip and closed his eyes, the corner of his mouth titled up. Even was about to slip both his hands under the skirt when-

“Whoa!” Magnus laughed. Even pulls back and looks over at Magnus and smiles. He keeps Isak pressed against him and Isak feels a blush come over his face. “Just tryna grab a drink.” he walks over to the fridge and pulls another beer out. “You’re not over it and I’m not either!” he laughs, pats Even on the back, then walks out.

Isak pushes Even away and groans into his hands, “It’s not funny!”

“Kinda is,” Even is beaming and grabs Isak’s wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. “I’ll handle you later.” he said, voice dropping lower.

Then he backed up and walked out with a smug look on his face. Isak blinked and then grabbed the - now room temperature - beer and left the kitchen.

He pushed past the crowd of people. The boys moved from the table and now were sitting on a couch across the room. Just as he got close someone grabbed his arm. He turned with a raised eyebrow. 

“What now?” he sighed.

Eva giggled, “How’s it going for you?” She pulled on his arm and leaned forward, smiling.

“Just fine, thanks for asking.” Isak tilted his head and bumped it gently with Eva’s. “I’m gonna go with my friends now, okay?”

Eva pouted, “Gonna leave your boyfriend with a hard-on?”

Isak rolled his eyes, “Just go find Noora or something.”

Her eyes lit up as an idea hit her, “Gotcha.” she released her python grasp on Isak and disappeared instantly.

Isak finally made it to the boys. They scooted over and he managed to squeeze into the couch. He exhaled heavily and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

“Long night already?” Jonas asked, laughter lingering in the question. The heavy faux-furred shaul and sword to resemble Jon Snow was now discarded somewhere. All that’s left of his costume being the leather armor, pants, and boots. "You've been here for like, thirty minutes."

Isak smiled, “It feels like longer. I never thought I'd say this but - I kinda like the outfit.” the boys laughed, making the couch shake lightly.

“Well you seem to be enjoying yourself.” is all Magnus said and Isak’s eyes shot open. He sat up properly and narrowed his eyes at him. Manus held his hands up, “Not like we don't know already.” the boys laughed and Isak frowned.

“What do you mean?” he scoffed, trying to ignore how Magnus walked into the kitchen earlier.

Mahdi smiled, “I hate to tell you but everyone knows if someone's showing up like that,” he gestured to Isak’s costume. “And you have a boyfriend or whatever.”

“You’re fucking.” Magnus said. Straight to the point and blunt.

Jonas inhaled sharply, “Pretty sure that's the bet of the night.”

Isak closed his eyes and took deep breaths. “I’m gonna kill Eva.”

Jonas laughed, “You can't blame her for wanting to get you laid.”

“By my boyfriend who I live with?” Isak threw Jonas a look.

Jonas raised his hands up, “Just saying.” he took a sip from his can and stood up. “Gonna head outside.” Mahdi jumped up as well.

Isak waved a hand, “I’m gonna stay here.”

Magnus put his beer on the table and stepped over Isak’s legs, “I’m gonna find Vilde.” he said to Jonas and Mahdi then left.

“Be back whenever the fuck.” Jonas waved and Mahdi departed with him.

Just as Isak thought he could somehow feel quiet at a party, it was interrupted by a body falling onto the couch. He opened his eyes again and Eva was sitting on the couch - more like lying on it.

Isak looked up and raised an eyebrow at Noora. 

“Too drunk, even for me,” she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. “Watch her, yeah?”

Isak shrugged, “Sure. It’s not like she can go anywhere.” He looked over at Eva. She had her head planted onto the pillow but her body was still upright. It just looked uncomfortable but he knew she wasn't noticing.

“You’re a saint.” Noora smiled and then Isak was left with Eva.

He leaned over and gave her leg a pat, “What's going on party girl?” she responded with a groan. Isak laughed, “I hear ya.” He stiffened when two large hands came up from behind and slid over his shoulders. But once he recognized the touch he took a breath. “Don't do that ever again, fy faen.”

Even laughed, “Sorry.” he leaned down and kissed Isak on the cheek. “Got a problem?” he gestured to Eva.

“Not necessarily a problem.” Isak tilted his head back to look up at Even. He smiled, “I’m just making sure she doesn't go anywhere.”

“I don’t think she can.” Even smirked. Then he walked around the couch and sat down next to Isak. “You sure she’s fine?” he draped an arm across the back of the couch and rested his ankle on his knee, crossing his legs.

Isak’s brows furrowed. He leaned towards Eva again and shook her. She groaned again and smacked him hard on the arm. “Yup, perfect as ever.” 

Even laughed, “How can she sleep on the couch. It’s way too loud.”

Isak moved till he was pressed to Even’s side, “You wanna carry her?” he chuckled.

“I was just making a point.”

Isak danced his fingers over Even’s thigh and smirks. Even leans forward and kisses him hard. Isak groans into his mouth and moves a hand to grip onto Even’s hair tightly. Even’s hands grab onto Isak’s waist and pulled him onto his lap. 

“You look so fucking hot in this.” Isak said against Even’s lips, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

Even chuckles, “You’re one to talk.” his hands moved from his waist and onto his ass and he gripped tightly, tugging Isak forward. His lips moved down to his jaw, then to his neck.

Isak titled his head to the side, giving Even more access. He bit back a groan as Even created a mark. His hands once resting on Even’s shoulders now gripping onto them. Once Even pulled back, Isak grabbed his face and planted a hard kiss. 

“Can’t do this shit in the middle of a party,” Isak said, breathless. “Super unclassy.”

Even kissed him again, “Then let’s leave.” He kept one hand on Isak’s hip while the other moved to the front of his skirt. His hand then trailed to Isak’s thigh and under, his eyes widened. “No fucking way.” his hand feeling the panties.

Isak gasped at the touch, “Eva said-”

“She deserves a fucking great gift after this.” Even kissed under his jaw again as he palmed Isak through the sheer fabric.

Isak grinded down against his hand and buried his face in Even’s neck to muffle the whines escaping his mouth. Even suddenly pulled his hand back and flipped Isak around. Isak blinked at the suddenness but then saw his friends coming back. Even wrapped an arm around Isak tightly and smiled up at them.

“What happened to her?” Mahdi laughed.

“Got too wasted.” Even said, Isak being too aroused to function. Even’s own boner was sitting perfectly under Isak and he smirked when the idea came to him. He shifted his hips on purpose and his smug smirk grew into a smile when Even’s grip became tighter on him.

Jonas and Mahdi sat down next to them and weren’t even paying attention. Every bit of it was focused on Eva. “Is she alive?” Jonas leaned over and poked her.

She grabbed his finger and narrowed her eyes, “I was falling asleep, too, asshole.”

Jonas held his hands up, “Whoa, chill, chill.” he laughed. “Just making sure you were actually breathing.” 

Even pressed his lips to Isak’s ear, “If you keep trying to do shit like that I might just have to fuck you in the bathroom like a dirty slut.” Isak’s jaw tightened and Even chuckled deeply. Isak jumped up and grabbed Even’s wrist, tugging him to his feet.

Mahdi scooted over, taking their old spot, “Where are you guys going?” he asked.

“Gonna head out,” Isak said, trying to not make how obvious this was. “Text you later, yeah?”

Jonas and Mahdi just nodded. With that, Isak pulled him and Even through the crowd and out the door.

The first thing they feel when they open the door is the cool autumn air. Then, the eagerness to get home. It was way too dark to walk home, so Even drags Isak towards the nearest tram stop.

Isak groans, “Fuck! I forgot Eva’s heels!”

Even grins at Isak, “I could carry you to the tram?”

He immediately begins to protest, but Even is already lifting him up over his shoulder. “I fucking hate you right now,” Isak says, without any real feeling. Even responds with a smack on Isak’s ass, and he starts speeding to the stop.

Getting there just in time, Even drops Isak outside the doors of the tram, and they walk towards the back, and sit down. Gladly, the bulk of it was empty, save for a few sleepy elderly people in the front. They almost had the place to themselves.

There was only three stops to their apartment, but Isak was impatient. Even leaned in again, “I think I’m gonna fuck you with this costume you have on. Just pull those pretty panties to the side and eat out that pretty little pussy of yours.” Isak held back a whine, and looked anywhere but Even. “Would you like that, baby?” Even let out a hot breath against his neck.

Isak nodded rapidly. “God, yes,” he whispered, it barely escaping his throat.

After what seemed to be an eternity in the tram for the both of them, they rush out, and speed walk to their home. The pair rush up the few flights of stairs and finally reach the door. Isak kept fumbling with the keys, the excitement too much. Even steadies his hand, and they’re inside in no time. 

Even wraps his hands under Isak’s thighs as a signal for him to jump up. Isak wraps his legs tightly around Even’s waist, his arms locking over his neck for balance. 

“I’m going to fuck you so good,” Even growls, pressing their foreheads together. Isak giggles and smiles as he kisses him.

He carries Isak - who’s kissing him all over - until he’s in front of their bed. He tosses him onto it, making sure to be gentle. Isak bounces lightly and doesn’t have time to catch his breath before Even is on top of him. 

Isak laughs against his mouth, “Might wanna take this off at least.” He pushes at the headband on Even’s head till it falls off and he tosses it to the ground.

Even rolled his eyes and continued by wrapping his hands around Isak’s sides, pulling him down towards himself. Their lips meets again, more heated than the last. Isak's back arches instinctively to deepen the kiss. 

He wraps an arm around Even’s neck and trails the other one down his chest. He pushes down on his clothed cock lightly before wrapping a hand around it.

“Shit,” Even huffed against his cheek. He sat up quickly and unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it off carelessly to the floor. Isak sat up eagerly on his knees, his gaze going from the bulge in Even’s slacks to his face. Once Even looked down he let out a groan, “Fuck, you look gorgeous like this,” he undid the button on his jean, “So eager to take my cock.”

Even kicked off his shoes and pulled his pants off and palmed himself with a smug smirk. Isak leaned forward and mouthed at his cock. Even pushed a hand through the golden curls and hummed, pleased.

Isak sat up straight and tugged down Even’s boxers. His cock sprung free and Isak let out a moan at the sight of it. Wasting no time he wrapped a hand around it and slowly jerked Even off. He pressed a kiss to the side of his cock and looked up as he dragged his tongue up the underside.

With one hand wrapped around the base he swirled his tongue around the tip, teasingly. Tongue dipping into the slit briefly. Then he wrapped his mouth around it continuing the action. He kept eye contact with Even as he sank farther down, taking in as much as he could. 

Even hissed above him and he cupped Isak’s cheek, rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb. “Fuck, baby.”

Isak hummed around the thick cock, vibrations causing Even to moan. Isak’s own cock twitches at the sound. He picks up more momentum as he gets used to the stretch. His cheeks hollow out every time he comes up. His hand twisting to meet his mouth each time he goes down. His other hand palms himself through the sheer fabric of the panties.

Even tangles his fingers in Isak’s hair and pulls him off with a wet pop. Saliva still attached from the tip of his dick to Isak’s mouth. Isak pulls his hands back and looks up, expectantly. Even moans low in his throat and grips the base of his dick and smirked down at Isak. He traced the tip over his mouth and as Isak opened his mouth Even pulled back. Isak’s lips had become red and swollen. Spit slick around his mouth.

Isak whined, but the sadness was gone as soon as Even pushed on his shoulders, signaling for him to lie down. Isak smirked and back up on the bed and yelped when Even flipped him over. He moaned when Even’s large hands cupped his ass.

He flipped up the skirt and Even groaned above him. “God bless Eva Mohn.” He kneaded the flesh in his hands. Isak pushed back and Even laughed at the eagerness. He moved to rest on his elbows and licked his lips as he pulled the fabric to the side with one hand, and spreading his cheeks with the other. He dipped down, licking a broad stripe over Isak’s hole.

Isak moaned into his forearm and Even let a breath out against his hole, making his body twitch. “You sound beautiful baby.” he swirled his tongue around and Isak gasped high in his throat. “Love hearing what I do to you.” he pressed a kiss to the pink hole and Isak whined. Instinctively, Isak hiked up a leg which just made it easier for Even.

He continued to lick around, making Isak become mush under him. Even rubbed his thumb against his hole and then using both thumbs, pulled him open very briefly. Isak mewled when Even’s tongue dipped in. He began to fuck Isak with his tongue and one of Isak’s hands flew back to grip in his hair. Even pulled his thumbs back and gave Isak’s hole a sloppy open mouthed kiss before sitting up on his knees.

Isak looked over his shoulder, cheek pressed to the sheets. Even almost moaned at the sight. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and slicked up his fingers. He rubbed two fingers together to warm it up and without hesitation, pushed two in. Isak moaned in relief at the feeling. He continued to stretch him open and slipped in a third finger.

Even pumped his fingers in and out in an almost agonizingly slow motion. Isak gripped onto the sheets and pushed back against him.

“Even,” Isak whined. “Please.” 

Even purred, “What, baby?” he leaned forward, his chest pressed against Isak’s back. The fabric of the cardigan rubbing his bare chest.

“Fuck me.” he moaned.

“What?” Even asked, lips brushing the shell of his ear.

Isak pushed back against his fingers again and gasped, “Fuck me, daddy.”

Even growled, “That’s better.” he sat back up and pulled his fingers out. Even tapped Isak’s hip, and he flipped over onto his back.  
His hair was a mess and his chest was flushed. The shirt’s tie had loosened up from moving against the bed. The thin layer of sweat made the white shirt stick to his chest. Even shook his head, “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” He bent down and pressed a kiss to Isak’s stomach, chest, underside of his jaw, and finally his lips.

Isak spread his legs and wrapped one around his waist, pulling him close. Even broke the kiss and rubbed his hands up and down Isak’s thighs. He twisted his fingers under the fabric of the thigh-highs and pulled back with a snap. He pulled them off slowly, kissing every inch of skin that became exposed. He gestured for Isak to sit up and helped tug the cardigan off.

“Leave the rest.” Even whispered against his jaw and kissed him softly. Isak shifted impatiently as Even took his time. He spread his legs wider and Even shook his head with a smile.

He slicked himself up and pulled the panties again to the side and lined up with Isak’s entrance. Even looked up, wanting to see his face when he pushed in. Isak’s breath became erratic as he waited. When Even finally pushed in, Isak’s mouth parted slightly - a small smile curled up onto his lips. His eyes fluttered shut, finding pleasure even in the stretch.

As Even bottomed out, he groaned into the crook of Isak’s neck. His hands slipped under his legs, pushing them slightly upward, lifting his hips higher. Isak’s eyes opened halfway and he already looked in a daze, intoxicated just from his touch. Even started to thrust slowly and kissed Isak’s neck open mouthed. He licked and sucked till there was a good sized mark to match the other.

“C’mon,” Isak begged.

Even smirked against his skin and sat up. His hands went to his hips as he started to thrust faster. Isak threw his head back and a broken moan escaped his lips. The grip on his hips becoming hard enough to leave marks.

“Fuck, Even you feel so good, fuck!” Isak arched his back and his hands bundled up the sheets in them. 

Even leaned down and kissed Isak hard, muffling another moan. He gave a particularly hard thrust that made Isak gasp high pitched.

“When you walked in,” Even says between kisses. “Other guys were staring, as if they didn't know you were mine.” he thrusted hard again at the end with a grunt.

Isak’s eyes began to water at the corners, “Shit-” he gasped. His breath hitched when Even pushed harder on his hips.

“No one can fuck you like me, isn't that right, baby boy?”

Isak nodded rapidly, “Yes, daddy, no one else.” He moaned loudly when Even thrusted hard yet again.

A hand slipped under Isak’s thigh and pushed it farther back. Even smiled against his lips and started back up his fast pace. Isak let out a string of ‘ah’s with each thrust. His own cock was straining painfully, still clothed. 

As Isak went to ease it, Even’s hand grabbed his wrist. Isak let out a sob. “Come from me fucking you.” he panted.

Isak’s eyes squeezed shut as Even ravished him. Kissing him all over. Isak’s arms wrapped around Even and tugged him close. Even braced himself on his elbows and panted heavy in Isak’s ear, his lips brushing lightly. Isak pushed his face into his shoulder and dug his blunt nails into the broad shoulders.

“Harder, please,” Isak moaned into his ear. Even’s hands slid down to his sides and he gripped hard as he began to pound into Isak. Isak threw his head back with a loud moan, “Yes, yes!” he gasped.

Isak released his grip and wrapped his hands over Even’s shoulders. He wrapped both his legs around his waist and a choked moan came out when Even hit his prostate. Even grabbed Isak’s wrists and took the hands gripping too hard onto his shoulders. He intertwined their fingers and pressed their foreheads together. 

“Fuck, fuck - right there, yes,” Isak moaned, his fingers unlocked with Even’s but Even kept his there. Using his palms and pressed down to fuck into him harder.

With a choked cry Isak came. His hole clenched down around Even, stilling the moments to a slow. His body shook and Even continued to fuck into him slowly. Wanting to chase his own orgasm. Not too long after he came deep in Isak. They stayed like that for a few seconds. Panting and taking each other in.

Even tilted Isak’s chin up and kissed him softly, “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

Isak blushed, “Sex getting to your head?” he giggled.

“Nope, telling the truth.” Even winked and pulled out. Isak winced at the feeling and Even stood up, grabbing a few tissues. “I’m guessing Eva planned this the entire time?” he asked as he cleaned them both up.

Isak rolled his eyes, “I obviously didn't get the memo.”

Even laughed, “It seemed pretty damn obvious.” He took the clothes off finally and Isak felt a relief. Even held up the black panties, “No one asks you to do this.” he smirked.

“She was gonna blackmail me.” Isak turned his head, hiding his face.

“How so?” Once Even was done he tossed the tissues out and put the clothes into the pile with his own.

He sighed, “You don't need to know.” he smiled sleepily.

\-----

Isak outstretches his arms, yawning. He looked to the boy next to him, sleeping soundly. A rare sight.

He grabs his phone from the nightstand next to him, and looks at the notifications. 4 missed calls, and 5 texts: All from Eva. 

Clicking on the texts first, Isak shook his head softly, and chuckled.

**_Eva_ ** _(23:36):_  
Where are you!! I found your heels  
Isaaaaaaaaaaaaak  
Isak 

**_Eva_ ** _(00:12)_  
Plan worked huh  
;) 

**Author's Note:**

> as always where to find us:
> 
> twitter - lotusjonas & evamohn9000


End file.
